Touch
by Mage of the Clouds
Summary: My first Gilmore Girl fic. YAY! Rory and Tristan on a cruise ship. What will be discovered? Pretty basic, but i think it went well for a good first gilmore girl fic!


Author's Note: I'm backkkkk! And for those of you Tamora Pierce junkies I've been out the whole Tortall mind frame. I can't seem to get any decent ideas. So here I am writing and fic with a highly unoriginal setting but it features my favorite couple so it's all good. If you don't like Trories then don't read this! Oh, BTW this isn't going to be continued unless, and this is highly unlikely, that a ton of people write me raving reviews and want more. But, I hope to be starting a college Trory fic sometime soon and that will be long one. So just hang tight and click the review button…you know you want to….  
  
Disclaimer: Uh yea I own this entire show and I'm making a fortune. Right now I petting my Pekinese, drinking a martini, relaxing in my chaise lounge, in a $400 dollar bathing suit, basking in the sun on my own private island, that I bought with all the money I made from this story. Right. Except for the fact that it I'm in OHIO, it's November, I'm wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I'm not old enough to drink, why would I want to, and a Pekinese, no way.  
  
Now that I've fully entertained you, on with the real show. Kind of like movie credits. You're sitting there watching previews are you like "Yea! Yea can't wait to see that one." And you're all excited and then you finally realize the real show hasn't started yet. Or maybe that's just me?  
  
Ocean Hell or Paradise  
  
A Fic By: ME  
(Otherwise known as Mage of the Clouds, referred to by the parental units as 'Andrea')  
  
"Lorelei, you're being totally unreasonable. All we want to do it treat you and Rory to a little vacation. Just a cruise, that's all. Not a month of torture, a month of sun and ocean. Just be there, and bring Rory. It'll be good for her!"  
  
And with that she was sold  
  
"Fine mother, we'll see you at the airport on Saturday."  
  
"Don't be late."  
  
******************  
  
"Rory, I know the boat looks pretty but we need to actually get on it."  
  
Rory stood dumbstruck. They were spending a month of summer on a huge gorgeous boat. A month away from Tristan and Paris and Chiltonhell before it was time to return in September. Sure there was June and July but the second break up with Dean (A.N. "YES!") crushed her, although it had to happen. So here she was 15 novels, sunscreen, a bikini (her mother insisted), and a month of relaxation.   
  
*******************  
Or so she though until she spotted him. They had boarded the boat and set sail, although no sails were used. She had finished unpacking, checked on her grandparents and her mom, and set off to the pool, her copy of Les Miserables in tow. Sitting down at the more secluded of the four pools, or so she thought when touring them, she sat down, stretched out and began reading, lost in thought until she heard something that made her shiver unexpectedly and scowl at the same time.   
  
That voice.  
  
Tristan.  
  
  
"Aren't we gorgeous in that bikini?" dropping catlike into the chair beside hers.   
  
"If you talking about that anorexic over there, sure, gorgeous, if you like ribs sticking out." She said point to the other lone sunbather at that pool.   
  
Tristan dropping it, drawled, "Didn't expect me here? I didn't expect you here. Tristan was suddenly so thankful that his parents had made him come. To think he could have missed her, to stay in a cold house in Hartford. Divine Intervention? Fate? Oh the possibilities, Tristan pondered, sounding quite like the playdough commercials.   
  
"Grandparents idea." She replied curtly. She then picked up a bottle of coconut oil and began massaging it into her toned skin, she needed something to distract her, his presence was unnerving.   
  
Tristan's fingers itched to make contact with that golden plane. He longed to massage and massage. Gentling her as if she was hurt.   
  
But with that he realized that her preparations for her next fun filled activity were complete. In her angelic voice, tinged with pretend concern   
  
"Do you mind? I think I'm gonna take a nap, jet lag you know," she explained.  
  
"No, No, he countered, to stunned to think of a witty reply. And with that she lowered her chair and let her soft eyelids flutter down.   
  
Tristan watched, amazed at how much he just wanted to make physical contact. Brush her hand, arm. The need for contact was just so great he couldn't stand it any longer. Checking that she was asleep, and checking the lady still at the other side of the pool, he took his large, callused, but gentle hand and traced down her jaw. He was shocked to see a slight twitch, but not a grimace. Experimenting, he ran his hand down her graceful neck and was astonished by her shiver, let alone the burning heat, electricity he felt at the slightest touch. His playfulness bubbling up in him, he traced a heart on her exposed stomach. He was surprised to see goosebumps rise on her skin. But even more surprised when he drew the symbol of his affection again on her glowing skin.   
  
"Tristan, Tristan?" she questioned still in sleep. Her eyelids fluttered and then fell back to their original postitions.   
  
How was it that she knew who he was, she was sleeping! Was it chemistry? Did it give her some power to sense him? Scared by how much effect he had on her, Tristan got up and practically ran. He knew that he loved her but he also knew that she wasn't ready to accept his love.   
  
"Tristan," Rory mumbled, opening her eyes. She knew he had been there a few minutes ago. For some reason she could always tell when he was near but her mind was drawn away from that question by the sensation on her stomach. He skin was burning. It was a fizzling sensation, but it was like someone had drawn it on her precisely. Tracing the tickling, she realized that she had just made a heart. Had Tristan drawn this? Had he made her actually aware of him with just a simple touch? It was a question to be pondered, but not right now. Glancing at her watch she realized that dinner was soon and because it was Friday they were expected for dinner, even on vacation.   
  
  
After three hours of delicious food, dessert, and amiable chat, Rory retreated to her quarters at the early hour of nine. When she excused herself, her mother looked at her curiously. Lorelei knew that Rory was preoccupied, but by what? It was a ship in the middle of the ocean! And then she saw it, the object of her daughter's preoccupation, or affection? Entering almost right after Rory had exited, entered Mr. Tristan, and the rest of the DuGrey family, extending al the way to Janlan, and Fiona, Tristan's grandparents.   
  
Emily, being a nose for gossip immediately trotted over and began gossiping with the impressive Fiona DuGrey. Richard ambled over and predictably began discussing stocks and their businesses. Tristan looked around, his gaze settling on Lorelei. But where was Rory? With the realization that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her he resolved to find her the very next morning.   
  
  
Rory stumbled out her suite in first class. Yes, her grandparents, or her grandmother, had arranged for a suite for her and her mother separately. Extravagant, yes, but private which was delightful to Rory after being badgered about if she knew anyone one the ship. "Yes, I saw Tristan," she had replied, and then proceeded to shut the door in her mother's face, unable to come to terms with her feelings.   
But now it was one o'clock at night and she still couldn't sleep, haunted by Tristan's touch, still burning, despite her shower and the cool satin sheets.   
  
That was it, she was going for a walk.   
  
Coincidentally, she found herself by the same pool as before, only now deserted. She grabbed the same chair, and for some reason Tristan's and dragged them to the rail at the edge of the deck, overlooking the ocean.   
  
She sat there, staring. Thoughts running through her head like a stock market tape on high speed. Has she fallen for him with just the slightest touch? Although she had humiliated him and said that she hated him? Yes she had fallen for him and she sat there, shivering in her shorts and T-shirt, wishing he were there.   
  
And he was. He had approached her from behind spotting her from his stroll. He couldn't sleep either, and his senses led them to their first non-Chilton meeting place. She sensed him and whispered,   
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Rory, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I don't know," she sputtered turning around. Mad at herself for giving away the chemistry between them, enough chemistry to sense him. She was dumbfounded by his bare chest and washboard abs but she gained composure and watched him.  
  
Tristan lowered himself into his chair and recognized it from before. Why had she placed his chair near hers? Was she lonely, wanting something, wanting him? Looking for a way to test his theory and make physical contact with her he noticed that she was shivering. He warmer in pants, despite his bare chest had an idea.   
  
"Rory,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're shivering,"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are and I don't have a coat or shirt to give you,"   
  
"So I noticed," she said, teasing.   
  
"Come here," he commanded and patted the extra space in his chair.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Trist-" and was cut off by his muscular arms lifting her off her chair and into his as if she weighed nothing.  
  
She was tense, her back against his chest, and he wanted to fix that. He began kneading her shoulders like bread dough.   
  
Rory stifled a large sigh as the much-needed pressure relaxed her. Tristan, feeling her relax circled her with his muscular arms. Murmuring in her ear he whispered.  
  
"Rory, I need to know."  
  
"What?" she said, knowing what was coming. "No, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I said that. And this is…. um…nice" she finished without her usual tact and wit.   
  
Tristan disappointed, but relieved that she didn't give an answer to his real question.  
  
But Rory knew what the unspoken question was, and she knew that it needed to be answered. Swiveling her head around, she locked her deep blue eyes onto his bright ones.  
  
"Yes, I love you." And she grabbed his head aggressively and pressed her mouth to his in a kiss. Her death grip on his head relaxed, once the kiss had been initiated and her hands traveled up and down his bare chest. Tristan, closed his eyes, previously opened wide in shock, and began returning the kiss.  
  
Mouth against mouth they were flooded with an undeniable amount of passion. Tristan ran his tounge against her teeth, asking for permission to enter and the permission granted increased the passion ten times over Tongue met tongue and gradually they explored all crevices in each others mouths. Tristan's hands encircled Rory's slim shoulders, her body pressed against his in the chair. The melded together like burning hot medals, kindled by the fire of passion and love.   
  
Tristan, longing to lay her down, right there, and do what his reputation said he did, but he refrained, He knew that she would not have it, at least right now.   
  
Their mouths moved frantically against each other, knowing the kiss was coming to an end, increasing the electricity between them to a extreme amount. And then it was over and Rory brought her stunned eyes up to his, searching for an equally stunned expression, but she was shocked to find one of love and lust instead. He wanted her, but loved her and respected her to wait, until marriage if necessary.  
  
Author's Note: Yea I hate fics where they say they love each other like that, but hey, it was my first Trory and I decided to go with a basic story line. NOW I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! 


End file.
